mi cancion de cuna
by madre de los dragones
Summary: Por una extraña razón, Chimuelo esta triste. El furia nocturna llevaba, días, sin levantarse y sin comer. alguien lo animara¿


Por una extraña razón, Chimuelo esta triste. El furia nocturna llevaba, días, sin levantarse y sin comer. Hipo estaba preocupado, por su amigo. Él había dejado a Astrid a cargo de la academia, mientras su dragón se reponía, pero cuando su padre lo regaño; por dejar su responsabilidad. No tuvo mas remedio, que volver sabia, que su padre, también esta preocupado, pero, tenia razón su amiga-novia no podía con todo.

Con sumo pesar, dejo a su amigo en casa.

Después, de ver, que las cosas estaban medio bien en la academia de dragones. Lo único, que le sorprendido fue no ver a Astrid, sabia, que ella no era el tipo de persona, que dejaba su responsabilidad. Eso iba mas bien con el, debido a Astrid no estaba. Hipo se quedo a dar la clase, con la ayuda con de Patapez y su dragona dio su clase.

Por, una y otra razón, Hipo no puedo regresar con Chimuelo, hasta la noche. El chico abrió la puerta de la casa, mientras intentaba entregar con una gran cesta de pescado. Entonces, es sorprendido, por la dragona de Astrid quien le jalaba la cesta de forma juguetona.

¿Tormentula?-le pregunto extrañado. La dragona jalo la cesta con mucha fuerza, tanto, que metió al muchacho de un solo tirón. Hipo cayo al suelo, con todo y cesta.

Entonces, escucho una voz angelical, que provenía de su habitación. Estaba seguro, que, había escuchado esa voz, antes hace mucho tiempo. Esa voz estaba bendecida, por los dioses.

Tomentula movía su cabeza al rimo de la canción. El chico intrigado se levanta, y camina hacia las escaleras. La canción se escuchaba da ves mas fuerte, mientras subía las escaleras.

Cuando llego a habitación, vio Astrid sentada en el lugar donde estaba Chimuelo, el dragón tenía su cabeza recostada en sus piernas. Ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

Astrid cantó para él.

"_**Calla**__** mi vida no hay que llorar duerme y sueña feliz**__**  
><strong>__**siempre tu debes me arrulló llevar así yo estaré junto a ti." **_

Ella cantaba, Chimuelo estaba relajado y tranquilo. Parecía disfrutarlo, movía sus orejas y la cola.

Hipo estaba sorprendido. Lentamente se acerca a ellos, para no romper el momento. Antes, toma una vieja flauta, que tenia guardada hace mucho. Después, empieza a tocar, siguiendo la canción.

Astrid quedó sorprendida, al escucha la flauta dejo de cantar. Ella se quedó helada.

Así, que Hipo termino la canción.

_**"rio o rio con él se gentil llevas mi felicidad sea donde libre**__**  
><strong>__**pueda vivir rio condúcelo ya."**_

Al escucha la voz de Hipo, queda sorprendida. El muchacho tenia una voz maravillosa, al dragón le gusta escúchalos.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esa canción? Pregunto Astrid.

-veras, mi lady cuando tenía diez años, quería impresionar una linda niña, así, que cuando Patán me reto saltar del barco y llegar nadando a nuestra isla. Lo hice fue, algo muy loco porque yo no, sabia nadar. –Hipo sentó a su lado.-y cuando estaba el agua, empecé ahogarme, poco a poco empecé a hundirme. Lo último, que escuche fueron las risas de Patán y los gemelos, pero, puede sentir, que alguien me sujetaba y me ayudaba. Poco, después, abrí los ojos un momento, yo tenia mi cabeza sobre las piernas de alguien. Esa persona cantaba para mi, tenia una voz angelical. Nunca, vi su cara, pero, su voz y la canción se quedaron para siempre en mi corazón y mi mente.

-era yo. Dijo Astrid. –ella baja la cabeza sonrojada.-ese día, me preocupe mucho, por ti. Tuve, que hacer, que me resbalaba para caer al agua y ayudarte. Cuando llegamos, a la orilla te di respiración boca a boca. Después, abriste los ojos asustado, así, que cante para, que mi bebé se calmara.

-¿tu y yo nos besamos cuando éramos pequeños? Pregunto sorprendido.

Si-respondió.

Pues, la linda niña, que quería impresionar eras tú.- le dijo.

Entonces, súbitamente el furia nocturna empieza a lamerles la cara dejándolos llenos de baba. Al sentir, el olor a pescado, sale corriendo para a bajo.

Unos segundos, después los dos jóvenes bajaron, y vieron a Chimuelo, comiendo todo; el pescado, que había el suelo. Los dos sentaron en las escaleras.

Hipo puso cara de poco amigos, Astrid, siempre ha dicho, que Hipo es un libro abierto para ella. Sabe, que no puede mentirle.

¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta abiertamente, mientras toma su mano.

No, nada. –le dice. Hipo se aferra ella.-solo, que yo hice todo para se levantara y comiera. Incluso hice lo, que hace Patapez con su dragona. Ahora llegas tu, le cantas mi canción, y él se levanta, por arte de magia.

Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero. ¿Estas celoso? –Le dijo en forma de broma.

-Si. Dice Hipo.-el chico baja la cara. Eso, quiere, decir, que tú ya me superaste. ¿Quién te dijo, que puedes cantarle mi canción?

De hecho ya alguien mas a quien le canto tu canción. Dijo Astrid. –ella se señala su dragona. La chica lo toma, por la camisa. -además, vete acostumbrado porque cuando tengamos hijos cantare para ellos.

Hipo quedo helado, por su respuesta. Asi, que solo trago saliva. Después, de cinco segundos raciono.

-espera… ¿tu quieres casarte conmigo y tener hijos? Pregunto nervioso.

Astrid lo jalo mas, hacia ella, y dice:-¿Qué el jefe no te lo dijo? Estamos comprometidos.

De la impresión, el pobre, casi va de espalda. Sino fuera, que Astrid lo tenía bien agarrado de la camisa. Al ver su ración la chica se enoja, y intenta levantarse ,pero, el joven la detiene y la besa de forma sorpresiva.

-promete, que, por ahora solo cantaras para nosotros tres. Dijo, mientras la besaba. –de acuerdo, ¿algo mas bebé?

-si, siguiendo mi canción. –le dijo, mientras la seguía besado.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>En ese tercer fanfic, quise demostrar el lado cariñoso de Astrid. La canción es de la película "el príncipe de Egipto". Me gusta la canción.<strong>

**Hasta luego**


End file.
